


Life As Yet...

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the aftermath of tragedy...





	Life As Yet...

**Author's Note:**

> "Contains repeated mentions of injury/death. "life as yet untouched by tragedy" "
> 
> earlier than January 4, 2010.

"Kira!"

Panicked, lost in thick smoke and flames, hearing screaming from all sides, he couldn't discern where the voice had come from.

"Kira!"

He stumbled over an overturned table, past chair, past bodies. Part of the ceiling fell directly behind him. He felt like he was watching himself.

"Kira!"

Still holding a damned champagne glass in his hand, he dropped to his knees when he found them, a sea of the soft pale fabric of Lacus's dress and her long hair, loose. And blood. So much blood.

"Kira..."

For a split-second, Kira saw only the green of Athrun's eyes, pleading before he offered her Lacus's body as if there was some way he could save her. There wasn't. Her blank eyes were staring upwards -- and Kira realized the blood did not belong to her.

"Kira..."

He finally dropped the glass and reached for Lacus, pulling her away far more roughly than he should have. But he knew death; he had seen it too many times. There was nothing to do for her, and Athrun was...

"Ki--"

His eyes were wide as he grabbed for Athrun, hoping it was simply shock, hoping he still had time, that he could get Athrun somewhere. But there was so much blood, and he could not even figure out what to do with the twisted mess that had been Athrun's right leg.

And then more of the ceiling began collapsing... He closed his eyes and clutched Athrun to him.

"Kira!"

Thrashing, screaming, tangled in a blanket and temporarily unsure of where he was, Kira opened his eyes.

"Kira!"

He swatted Cagalli's hand from his shoulder without meaning to, breathing hard, finally working out that it had just been that nightmare again, that he was safe, that...

"Kira?"

Half-awake and half-clothed, Athrun stepped into the doorway. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I went to the bathroom down the hall because I didn't want to wake you. And I should have been here to wake you."

Kira stared at him blankly for a moment, tracing downwards to dark sweatpants that hid a near-seamless prosthetic.

"Athrun..." He shook his head, clearing the last bits of the dream before looking at his sister. Her concern was obvious. "And Cagalli... I'm sorry... I was dreaming about it again."

Cagalli gathered him into a quick hug. "I'll stay here with you, if you want. At least until you fall asleep again."

"You have things to do in the morning, don't you?" Athrun questioned as he reached to try to straighten the bed sheets a bit. "We'll be okay."

"Mmm," Cagalli shook her head and swung her legs up onto the bed as she let go of Kira. "My little brother comes first."

"It's okay," Kira said quickly to Athrun. "You can tell a story or something, and we'll all fall asleep again..." It was a lie - he would never be okay and he didn't think he'd sleep easily any time soon.

"Are you saying I'll bore you right to sleep?" Athrun questioned, trying to smile as he eased himself onto the bed. The look he was giving Kira was concern mixed with understanding.

"Only if you tell boring stories," Cagalli commented, finally managing to laugh as she reached to ruffle Kira's hair. "Why don't you tell me some goofy things that Kira did as a kid."

"Oh, I can do that," Athrun replied with a soft smile as he pulled Kira to his side. "But it would take days..."

Kira shifted a bit - it had taken months for him to even be able to touch Athrun again and still, despite how close they'd become since, there were moments when it felt odd and disconcerting. Still, he did not protest either the contact or Athrun's voice, talking about their time together as children, when life was far more simple and innocent.


End file.
